Alice in Wonderland?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is my own gothic version of Alice in Wonderland. I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND!


_Alice was running as fast as her feet could take her as she ran she past blood stained white roses and trees with severed heads hanging off of them by the hair. Then she tripped and fell to the floor. _

"_OFF WITH HER HEAD!" _

"_Please…I didn't mean to…please spare my head your majesty!" Alice begged. _

"_That is a lovely thought but I'm afraid I can not do that" said a tall black haired woman. _

_Then the black haired woman lifted her axe and brought it down with full force._

Alice shot up in bed and let out a scream she looked around and noticed she was in her room. _A dream? _She thought. Then her parents came rushing in.

"Alice are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Y-yes I just had a nightmare" Alice whispered.

"Well maybe you should stop watching so many horror movies" her father sighed as he and her mother walked toward her door.

"Mother, father….it is strange that I have been having the same nightmare since I was little?" Alice asked confused.

Her parents looked at each other with concerned looked but said nothing.

"Good night Sweetie" her mother whispered as she shut the door.

Alice sighed and laid back down. _Why do they always avoid that question? _She thought as she clutched the Skelton key necklace she had received when she was little. She didn't remember who gave it to her but it was very special to her and she would never take it off. The next morning Alice woke up and quickly put on her make up and a short black dress, with fish nets, and combat boots. Then she looked in the mirror and sighed and took her blonde hair down from its pony tail. _That's better_ she thought then she quickly ran down stairs.

"Good morning" she said as she took a seat next to her little brother.

"Alice why do you always dress like that?" her brother asked with a sneer.

"Because I like it…why do you always dress like that?" she asked as she eyed his outfit.

He didn't answer and finished eating his cereal. Then their mother kissed him on the forehead.

"Have a fun day at school Kevin" said she as he jumped off her chair and ran to the bus.

"Mother why can't I go to school?" Alice asked.

"We already talked about this Alice your not in your right mind"

"Your saying I'm off my head?" Alice asked in an angry voice.

"No not at all! You're…um normal but I don't think school is the best thing for you" her mother explained.

"I see….well I'm going to go explore the garden" Alice she as she angrily stood from her seat and stormed out of the kitchen.

Once she was out side she smiled she had always loved the out doors. Then she laid in her favorite spot on the grass under a huge tree. As she was looking at the clouds she heard her name being whispered.

"Hello?" she whispered back.

"Alice?" said voice whispered.

"Yes?" Alice asked as she stood up.

"I'm down the rabbit hole….come with me we need your help" the voice hissed.

Alice moved closer to the rabbit hole and looked now into it.

"I don't see you…" she frowned.

Then a bloody clawed hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down in the dark hole. Alice screamed and closed her eyes but when she opened them again she found herself floating and there were objects floating around her as well like books, tea cups, tea pots, broken china, and porcelain French dolls. Then Alice finally hit the floor and looked around then she grabbed the key that hung around her neck to make sure it was still there. Then she smiled and got to her feet.

"Hmm this place looks familiar" she whispered as she looked around then she saw a coffin shaped door and tried to open it but it was locked then she tried the rest which were locked as well.

_Hmm how am I to get threw? _She thought sadly. Then she saw a small red door. She jiggled the handle and it opened.

"I can not fit threw that!"

Then she saw a small bottle with skull and cross bones on it and attached to it was a tag that said 'drink me'. Alice thought for a moment then she brought the bottle to her lips. And before she knew it she was as small as a mouse. She smiled then ran out the small door. Then her eyes widened this place resembled her nightmares she looked around and saw trees with heads hanging off of them, white roses stained red with blood, tomb stones.

"Hello there!" Said a deep voice.

Alice jumped around and looked up and saw a man with black hair, purple cat ears, and the biggest smile she had ever seen his smile was literally ear to ear, and he was dressed in some short of straight jacket and he has a big fluffy purple cat tail.

"W-who are you?" Alice asked nervously.

"Me? Oh how nice of you to ask! I'm Cheshire you may call me Chess if you like" he said. "Oh and how rude of me I didn't ask your name!"

"M-my name is Alice" she whispered.

"Alice? OH ALICE! I knew I would find you! Hmm why are you so small? You weren't nearly this small when I last seen you!" he frowned.

"Well I er drank this stuff could that have anything to do with it?" Alice asked.

"Possibly here take a bit of this cake!" Chess said as he handed her a piece.

Alice nodded and took a bite then she grew to her normal size.

"Perfect! Wow you've grown up! Come, come I must show you to Hatter he'll be so please with me!" Chess grinned as he pulled Alice into the forest.

As they walked Alice looked at the trees with heads handing off of them from the hair and frowned.

"Hey Chess?" She whispered.

"Yes Alice?" he smiled.

"Why is there so many severed heads?"

"Don't you remember? The red queen…she did this…its very disgusting she usually eats the heads of her victims but the ones she cant find herself to eat she uses them as decorations" Chess explained.

"She eats heads?" Alice asked shocked.

"Yes very bad habit! I only prefer the hearts" Chess chuckled.

"Hearts?" Alice whispered.

"No time for questions Alice we have arrived!" he said as he pushed Alice to the tea table.

Then Alice saw a man in a very big black blood stained hat, he had long black hair, a cut on his left cheek, and there were bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in weeks. He looked up and walked to Alice he seemed to be speechless.

"Alice?" he whispered as his black finger nailed hand lightly caressed her face.

Alice didn't speak she just stared into his electric blue eyes and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh Alice its you! You came back to me!" he smiled as he pulled her in a rib crushing hug.

"Oh very well done Chess! There is a heart for you on the table please help yourself!" the man said.

Then he let go of Alice and pulled her over to his chair then he pulled her onto his lap. Alice blushed and tried to get up but he pulled her back down.

"I've missed you dearly! You've grown up haven't you! TEA?" he said as he placed a tea cup in her hand.

"I'm s-sorry but I didn't catch your name" Alice whispered.

"My name? Name?...but you know my name….." he frowned.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know" Alice whispered as she got up from his lap.

"Ah yes I forgot to tell you…she doesn't remember a thing" Chess said as he whipped blood away from his mouth.

"I see…uh my name is Hatter…or call me Mad Hatter if you like" he said sadly.

"Hatter" Alice repeated happily.

Then his gaze went down to Alice's key shaped necklace and he smiled.

"That's a very lovely necklace" he whispered as he tried to hold back his grin.

"Its very dear to me" Alice whispered.

"I see" Hatter smirked.

Then out of no where a boy with brown hair came running out of the bushes he had bunny ears but one ear had a bite taken out of it and his was oozing blood and the left part of his mouth was cut all the was to his ear and it looked like it had been stitched up. Then he ran straight into Alice.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" he cried.

"W-what happened? And your ear here let me help you" Alice said as she reached of it.

Then he screamed and pushed her away.

"Don't worry Alice… he is just mad he dose this every day" Hatter said as he threw his feet up on the table.

"So Hare what happened to your ear?" Hatter asked.

"T-the red queen! She took a bite out of it!" he yelled.

"She bit it?" Alice asked in shock. "Whatever for?"

"Because I didn't make her soup correctly" he twitched.

"Aw you poor thing" Alice frowned.

"Hare where is the red queen now?" Hatter asked.


End file.
